Jumping Hurdles
by BabyLollipopGirl32
Summary: Summary inside. Review. Rated M for LEMONS, DRINKING, LANGUAGE, ETC.


**Hey Ya'll. It's me again. This is a new story I came up with. It's been bugging the hell out of me, that I haven't been able to log onto my account to upload anything, so I've been sitting here with this idea in my head for 3 days now. But, I'm back on, so here is my new story called, Jumping Hurdles. It's really different, Clare is more like Eli, loves the same music, doesn't believe in God, not a virgin. She likes to wear bright neon colors. She's got scene hair, I'll be posting pictures on my profile of what her hair looks like and her eyes and stuff like that, so look out for the notifications at the bottom of the chapters. Oh, and Adam is all guy. Imogen is lesbian and Fiona's girlfriend.**

**Ages:**

**Eli-17**

**Clare-17**

**Adam-17**

**Imogen-17**

**Fiona-18**

**Drew-17**

**Katie-17**

**Jake-17**

**Ali-17**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Summary: Eli and Clare are the perfect couple. They say opposites attract, but so do two positives, or in their case two negetives. Follow them as they spend their third year as a couple in 12th grade, facing complications, romance, frienships, and don't forget LEMONS!**

**READ, REVIEW, ADD ME TO YOUR FAVS AND MUNRO CHAMBERS WILL APPEAR IN YOUR ROOM NAKED (HEY I CAN DREAM CAN'T I). **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X  
><strong>_**  
>Eli's POV<strong>_

Seniors, we're finally Seniors. Halle-fucking-lujah. Only 10 more months and then Clare and I are off to NYU. We've been waiting for this year for so long, and it's finally here. I can't wait for prom though, because that's gonna be a huge step in Clare and I's relationship.

I plan on proposing to her. We've been together for 3 years now and we plan on spending the rest of our lives together, so why not make it offical and get engaged. I mean we don't have to get married right away, we can finish college first and get jobs and move in together, then get married.

I love her so much, some people wouldn't believe me if I told them how much I loved that girl. Not only do I love her body but I love her brain too, I love her personality, her smile, her kind heart. Her crazy ways. I love how she has her own special way of looking at things.

She is the most craziest girl I have ever met. Just the sound of her bell like voice makes my heart beat a mile a minute. And the way her touch starts that burning fire in my stomach. Her beautiful aqua blue eyes.

Her funky hairstyles. When I first came to Degrassi in Freshman year, everyone was scared of her. She wore nothing but black and her hair was black as oil and reached her tiny yet curvy little hips. Her bangs covered her deathly pale face.

She may have come off as scary, but I saw it as a mask. She was hiding herself. And me being the curious little niner. I had sat next to her on the first day of school in lunch. She looked up at me and I was hypnotized by her breath taking eyes.

**(a/n: yeah I know that rhymed but still, it sounds cool)**

From that day on I we talked everyday. I found out her father was away in Afghanistan, and he's always away. He's in the Airforce so he's gone a lot of the time. So she always worry's when he goes over seas and out to fight and stuff like that.

Plus, her mother is always on business trips, and her sisters are older than her so their all away at college. She's all alone. Well, when she's not spending all her time at my house.

"Hey, Eli how was your summer!"the familiar voice of my bestfriend Adam yelled from behind me. I turned around and I saw hime come up behind me. He had on a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans, black nikes, a grey v-neck t-shirt, his usual grey beanie, and a red and black hoodie.

"Hey man, it was good, I got to spend the summer on the beach getting to see Clare in skimpy bikinis everyday, how was the summer with the grandma."I smirked and we hugged.

**(a/n: you know the hug where they grabbed each others hand and smack their chests together while patting each other on the back)**

"Eh, it was okay, didn't see many cute girls, but my grandma is pretty fun to hang out with."Adam aughed while scratching the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and we walked up the front steps of Degrassi.

"So I didn't see your vintage hearse in the lot, where is old Morty?"Adam asked as we walked down the hallway. We Skyped over the summer, and figured out we had lockers right next to each other. Sadly Clare's was on the other side of the school.

"He decided that tommorrow will be his first day of school, today he was just to tired to come."I shrugged and he looked at me. "Broke down again didn't he."Adam said bluntly and I nodded while chuckling.

We walked towards our locker just chatting away. It took me a couple of tries to get it open, since it's been awhile since I've opened a locker. Like 3 months. I placed some pictures of Clare and I, inside, some band pictures and stuff like that. I put the notebooks and folders and binders that I wouldn't need inside my locker and I kept my book bag.

"Hey man I'll see you in 2nd period 'kay."Adam smirked and I nodded and we did our special handshake. He closed his locker, and walked away. I stood at my locker just smiling at a picture of Clare on the beach.

She was on her hands and knees, a few feet from the water. Her platinum blonde and light pink hair blowing in the light breeze. She was wearing a floral romper with a tan belt. She looked really beautiful yet so sexy at the same time.

I jumped slightly when someone wrapped their arms around my torso. "Hey babe, did you enjoy your summer."a sweet bell like voice spoke out. I smiled and turned around to face the person that has held me captive.

There stood my beautiful angel. In all her neon glory. She looked beautiful, like always, but it hurt to look at her outfit, it was so bright.

She had on a pair of bright orange skinny jeans, a lime green cami with a neon blue cami over it and a hot pink crop top that said Diamonds 69 on it. She was wearing the bright yellow Doc Martens that I got her for her birthday this past April.

Her skinny jeans were being held up with a neon blue silver pyramid studded belt, and she had a pair of pink, purple, and white head phones around her neck. What confused me was she was wearing a neon yellow winter jacket witha fur trimmed hood.

She had her blue fox bag on her left ashoulder and her cheetah print bookbag on her ring shoulder. She had her snake bites in along with her light blue dice eyebrow ring, and her neon blue tongue barbell. I could see the outline of her bellybutton ring through her two camis also.

Her make-up was done to perfection, as usual. She says if your gonna put the effort into putting make-up on then you have to make the effort to make it look good. I don't something like that. This girl is obssessed with looking great in anything.

She had on hot pink and neon green eyeshadow, with metallic purple eyeliner, and neon blue mascara. Her full soft lips had a coat of bright cherry red lipstick. And her nails were painted all different neon colors.

Like yellow, purple, orange, and green. Her hair was done perfectyl. it was in two pigtails, with a black bow head band around her head with two strands of her hair out of the head band.

We just stood there looking at each other. I looked into her aqua blue eyes and smiled. She was truely beautiful. And anyone who said other wise, was either really stupid and jealous, or blind. She was a greek goddess to me.

"Hey."I said softly and she batted her long eyelashes at me. "Bonjour."she smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Ready for class."I said and took her backpack. She nodded her head once and grabbed my hand as she pulled me down the hallway.

People looked at her strange as she slightly skipped down the hallway, all the while dragging me with her. I chuckled and pulled on her arm slightly. She came to a dead hault and looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers, with the most innocent look on her face.

She is quite the air head sometimes, yet she's in all AP classes and she's been on Honor Roll since 6th grade. I smirked and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she stuck her hand in my back pocket. I love it when she does that.

Like I said, I can't wait till Prom. Then I will make her mine, for the rest of our lives. We will always be together. No matter what. I hope?

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Alright there are pictures on my profile of their outfits and Clare's hair and stuff like that. The stuff in Eli's outfit, you'll see a belly ring. Yeah well guys can have their bellybuttons pierced too and I honsetly think it's really hot, plus he has his tongue pierced, (Spinner does so why shouldn't Eli) he has snake bites, his nipples are pierced and he has his eyebrow pierced. What with piercings are hot. It'll take a while until I can update on this again, but I definately will.**

** I think I'm gonna delete Love Comes In Many Shapes and Sizes and re-write it differently. Maybe make Clare the teacher and Eli the student in college. I'm not sure, but I hope you enjoy this story. Review please. It'll make me really really happy.**


End file.
